Blowing Off Steam
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: Their hearts belong to others, but no one likes to be lonely. Everyone needs a release once in a while. They just need to blow off a little steam.


Blowing Off Steam

Natsu layed in his bed covered in nothing but sweat and a sleeping blunette water mage. A heavy steam filled the air as be breathed in and out. He let out a sigh as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

'Weird, she never stays the night' he thought. It was true though. In the three months that they had been sleeping together, Juvia hadn't actually stayed once. They always did it at his house too, seeing as there was a no boys allowed policy at Fairy Hills.

'We also agreed that we wouldn't be doing all this cute shit. This isn't a relationship, this is sex. Just two people with needs blowing off some steam.' Natsu sat in silence continuing his thoughts. He would occasionally spare a glance at Juvia, but he would mostly just stare at the ceiling.

'No cute shit' he reminded himself every time he would look at her. He thought about Lucy. Her smile. The jobs they went on together. The first time they met. He just knew that he would fall in love with her the minute he grabbed her hand and took her to Fairy Tail. That was the first time since Lisanna had 'died' that he truly felt happy.

And he knew Juvia felt the same way about Gray from the moment that she met him. He was the light in her dark world. He was the one who stopped the rain for her. Gray had saved her life a few times too. And he was the reason she lived everyday.

Now, all that shit sounds sweet and cute and all, but there's just one big problem. 'Both of them are so fucking oblivious! And that's coming from me' Natsu thought.

'Lucy. It's clear that she had feelings for me. Everyone in the damn guild can see it. I know that she does so I had started arranging more boyfriend/girlfriend activities for us; dinners, lacrima shows, moonlit walks through the park, all that romantic shit. I even remember that one night in the park. I flat out asked her to be my girlfriend too, underneath the damn Sakura Tree that she knows I love so much, and I even brought a dozen fucking roses. 'But I thought I was your girlfriend? I mean I'm a girl and I'm your friend, right?' Her voice echoed in his head as he absentmindedly traced his fingers across her back. How much clearer did it get?

At least she was just naive. What Gray is doing to Juvia is just wrong. Giving her just enough attention to keep her hanging on to her feelings for you but at the same time being so cold to her. 'Fucking ice mages and their damn cold personalities.

Well I guess that's not completely true. Lyon seemed to warm up to her pretty quick. Of course that just led to her feelings for Gray being magnified even more, seeing as he all of a sudden was fighting for her affection. And of course, he was just doing that to one up Lyon, and toying with her feelings. A real man wouldn't toy with a girl's feelings like that. Fuck I sound like Elfman now.'

'I really want to wake her up right now and have another go at it with her. It would probably take my mind off this shit anyway. But I should probably let her sleep.' He began to gaze lustfully at her naked body, running his hand up and down her back. Despite being in love with Lucy, and still harboring some sorts of romantic feelings for both Lisanna and Erza, he really enjoyed getting together with Juvia every couple of nights and fucking each other's brains out. 'And she is damn good at it too. Gray really doesn't know what he's missing out on here.'

Seeing as his mind showed no signs of slowing down any time soon, he began to think of their first time.

...

Natsu was sitting at the bar one night in the guild hall. It had been raining heavily that day and Natsu had a feeling why. His feeling wasn't completely unique though. In fact, everyone in the guild hall was pretty sure of the cause. Juvia. The only person they all knew that could cause a magically charged rain. And most of the guild knew why. Although, there was one person in the guild who voiced his disdain a lot louder than the rest.

"Dammit Gray! What the hell did you do?" Erza was screaming at Gray while preparing to throw a chair at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about Erza?" Gray was panicking, ducking behind Lucy to hide from her.

"Gray, what the hell. Don't use me as a shield" Lucy was now panicking.

"Get back here Gray!" Erza was now charging, not really caring that Lucy was in the way.

"GAAAAHHHHH! NATSU HELP ME!" Lucy shrieked.

"Eh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Lucy repeated Natsu's words. By this time the entire guild was staring at Natsu. Erza had completely forgotten about her conflict with Gray as she stared at Natsu, not wanting to fight.

"Natsu are you feeling alright?" Lisanna asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just worn out right now. I think I'm gonna go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said as he got up from his seat and walked out into the rain.

The guild was trapped in an awkward silence for awhile until Gray finally spoke up. "What the hell was that?"

Natsu wasn't alright though. As he walked through the rain he thought about Lucy. He didn't know why she was so reluctant to accept his feelings for her. His confession the previous week basically fell on her deaf ears. 'Oh well I suppose. Guess I'll try again in a couple weeks.' Natsu wasn't one to just give up after all, but he did feel quite dejected at the moment.

He was almost through the forest when he noticed the rain had intensified even more around him. The rain was slightly messing with his sense of smell, but he knew she was nearby. "Juvia you can come out now."

The rain seemed to let up slightly as she stepped into the clearing. "Hello Natsu" she said in a soft voice.

"What's got you so upset?" Natsu asked her.

She instinctively spilt everything to him as she couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. Everything about Gray, how cold he was, about how he only acted interested when they were around Lyon, and how he kept toying with her feelings. Somewhere along the line, Natsu had invited her back to his house to talk, solely because he wanted to get out of the rain.

When they arrived at the door, Natsu went to go inside, but Juvia grabbed his arm. "Juvia would like to thank Natsu for listening. Juvia feels a lot better now."

He smiled at her. "Anytime Juvia. Goodnight."

He went to enter, but Juvia was still holding onto his arm. In one swift motion she had slammed his back up against his door and planted her lips on his. Her tongue asked for entrance to his mouth and he gave in. Neither of them knew what had come over them in that moment, but Juvia was the one who spoke next. "Juvia would like to come in. Juvia doesn't want to be alone tonight."

The next thing he knew, their clothes were laying on the floor as a heavy steam filled the room. Natsu was silently thanking God that Happy was away on a mission with Wendy, Carla, and Bickslow at the time because he would never hear the end of it. Both of them had been deprived of their loves for so long that this pent up release of sexual energy was more animalistic than anything.

They went for about three hours before both of them finally collapsed. "Natsu..that..was..amazing" Juvia said in between her panting breaths.

Natsu crashed on the bed next to her. "Yeah it was. That was amazing."

They both sat in silence for a minute before Juvia stood up and began to dress herself. It wasn't until then that Natsu had noticed that the sound of rain could no longer be heard outside. "Juvia should be going now. It has to be quite late."

Natsu didn't really think much of her leaving. He simply asked "are we going to do it again sometime?"

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia guesses we will talk about it tomorrow." And with that she had left.

...

Natsu was brought back to reality after his little flashback. The conversation the next day was short to say the least, and then they did it again. They both decided that it was better if they stayed as friends, but their desires would overtake them more often than not. Once Happy had come back they had to be a little more careful about their little affair, but often either the words 'Carla' or 'fish' were enough to get a couple hours alone.

No one in the guild had a clue about what was going on. Well, except for Gajeel. He had commented in private one day that their scents were all over each other and he could smell the two on each other, and Natsu had quickly explained the situation to him. He seemed to accept it, after all, he never was one to pry in other people's business.

He breathed in the scent that was in the air. The smell of hormones combined with ocean breeze was in the air, and Natsu had to admit it was quite intoxicating. He spared another glance at the rainwoman who was draped over him. 'It's just sex' he thought to himself. Sleep was finally making its move on him as he shut his eyes.

'None of that cute shit' they had agreed on. 'Oh well, I guess letting her stay one night wouldn't be so bad.'

...

**A/N: Just a quick little NaVia ish one shot that I decided to write. I might make it a story if there's enough demand for it though. However I plan to leave it as a one shot for the time being.**

**Anyway, review, favorite, follow, all that good shit please. Sure makes a kid happy!**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Fairy Tail it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is. And I can't draw worth a shit either. So be glad I don't! But you can still enjoy my stories ;)**


End file.
